Red Pasta
by Aeki Is Now Here
Summary: Feliciano always had this strange recipe for a pasta sauce that was red. Today, he's decided to tell Ludwig about it. WARNING- HUMAN NAMES USED, BLOOD, VIOLENCE, AND SUCKY SUMMARY.


**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Hetalia, Feliciano (), or Ludwig (Germany).**

_Ever wondered why my pasta was so red, Ludwig? I'll tell you today._  
I opened my eyes to the late morning sun. I slowly sat up and turned my head to the side.  
Ludwig had already got up and was probably somewhere else. I got out of bed, leaving the blankets all scrambled up, not carrying a bit right now, and then walked over to the window. I looked at the same scenery of yesterday morning and then walked out of the room. I smiled as I remembered what today was once I saw the mini calender in the hallway. It was Halloween. Today was the day, for Ludwig to find out my secret recipe for pasta sauce. He never asked for the secret recipe but that's okay! He'll find out about it today.  
I walked into the kitchen and watched the blond hair, blue eyed, German clean the kitchen. I smiled as I walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder. "Doitsu, ve~!" I said with a smile on my face.  
Ludqig looked up at me with surprised, blush on his face like usual. "W-What is it, Feliciano?"  
"Guess what today is, ve!" I said still smiling, my eyes closed now though.  
"...Sunday?" Ludwig asked.  
"That's right Doitsu, ve! But, it's also Halloween!" I said smiling bigger. "And I'm going to tell you my secret recipe for pasta sauce tonight, Doitsu." I opened my eyes and smiled at him.  
"O-Okay, Feliciano." Ludwig said as he then went back to cleaning.  
I smiled and walked away.  
Tonight was going to be a very special night indeed.  
I giggled with a smile on my face.  
I walked back upstairs and then to Ludwig's room. I needed to prepare for tonight.  
I opened Ludwig's closet and slowly moved his clothing apart and touched the wall.  
A piece of the wall came out and I placed it on the floor. I had cut open the wall in the closet a few months ago when I started spending more time at Ludwig's.  
I smilied as I pulled out the red bag in the closet. I quickly picked up the piece of the wall and inserted it back into the hole.  
I walked over to the bed and spilled the objects out of the bag to see which ones to used tonight.  
Night time came all too fast.  
I had my bag already placed in the wall and the objects that are going to be used tonight in a bag used for my dear pasta.  
I ran down into the living room to see that Ludwig had cleaned up the whole house, except his own room. Maybe he though I was cleaning it?  
How wrong he was.  
I smiled as I silently stalked behind him.  
I placed my hands in front of his eyes and whispered into his right ear, "Guess who, ve."  
"Feliciano." Ludwig said, I could see his face turning redder and redder in the mirror across the room.  
"Correct, ve~!" I said moving my hands off of his eyes and smiling. "Ludwig, it's time for you to learn the secret recipe of my pasta sauce."  
Ludwig looked slightly shocked to hear me not call him Doitsu or not say ve in one sentence.  
I smiled bigger.  
I kissed Ludwig on his lips. I felt his face heaten up.  
"F-Feliciano!" Ludwig said, shocked that I kissed him on his lips.  
"Yes,ve?" I asked, smiling as I wrapped my hands around his neck.  
"W-What are you doing?" Ludwig said, his eyes wide open, and his face the same color of a tomato.  
"Ti amo, Ludwig." I said smiling as I then kissed him again.  
"Ich lieb diche, Feliciano." Ludwig whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
Perfect timing, Ludwig.  
Ludwig's eyes closed and he passed out.  
I smiled.  
I had a posion in my mouth when I kissed him, one that makes people faint.  
Now, it was time to start my plan.  
It was a difficult task to drag Ludwig up the the bedroom, espically since I wasn't that strong.  
But oh well, as long as my dear Ludwig was in his bed, everything was good.  
The next time Ludwig opened his eyes, I had two plates of pasta cooked and I had tied him down to his bed.  
"F-Feliciano!" Ludwig said, his eyes opened wide as he tried to struggle out of the ropes.  
"Yes, Ludwig?" I asked smiling as my eyes traveled down his naked body.  
Yes, I had stripped him before tieing him down, but I was also naked.  
Ludwig was speechless as he saw my eyes traveling down his body and noticed he and myself were naked. His face was fully red.  
"Ludwig, the secret recipe to my pasta recipe is...blood." I said smiling as I pulled out a small dagger from behind my back.  
His eyes opened up wider as I sat on top of him, the dagger in my hand.  
"Feliciano..." Ludwig mummbled.  
"I almost forget, ve! Ludwig is a fan of BDSM,ve!" I said smiling.  
I certinally felt his erection, his face turned even redder, if that was possible.  
"To bad for Ludwig though, this is not going to be BDSM." I said as my smile disappeared.  
Ludwig's eyes immedatley opened up wider.  
I stabbed the German in his side, the blood pouring out.  
He let out a groan of pain, with a hint of a moan.  
I smiled as I grabbed a plate of pasta from the table and moved it to Ludwig's side for the blood poured onto the pasta.  
I then placed it back on the table and licked the dagger clean of the blood.  
"Ludwig's blood tastes delicious." I said smiling insanely now.  
I could see the expression of pure fear on the German's face.  
I placed my hand on the side of his face. "Now, what is the matter, Ludwig?" I asked smiling as I lowered my face closer to his.  
He didn't speak.  
He didn't answer me!  
Ludwig then answer me.  
Angry then poured over my face and I slapped Ludwig with all of my strenght.  
A red mark was on the side of his face.  
"I'll make you speak, Ludwig! I will!" I screamed.  
I hated it when my love wouldn't speak to me.  
I stabbed him.  
I stabbed him over and over.  
Blood spreading over my face, an insane smile on my face as well.  
Before I knew it, my dear Ludwig was cold.  
Cold as ice.  
I felt tears rolling down my face but I didn't care.  
I smiled and hugged the German corpse.  
"We'll always be together, Ludwig, ve." I said as tears poured out of my eyes. I stilled smile though.  
I then sat up and smiled.  
"Together...forever."  
I stabbed myself in my throat.  
I didn't scream, no, I couldn't scream.  
Now that I think about...why did I fell in love with this German?  
Oh yeah...that's why...  
Holy Roman Empire.  
Ludwig looked so much as my lost love.  
But now, Ludwig was gone...and now, I am to.  
And, me and Ludwig will never seperate in the afterlife, never!  
I tried to laugh but the blood in my mouth made it difficult to.  
Forever we will be, Ludwig.  
**FOREVER!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**This was written for Halloween and I haven't been able to post it till now. lD**

**If you write a Review I'll love you forever and give you some red pasta~**

**Trying not to beg and I fail at it. lD**

**Stop reading, this is just me rambling on now. ._.  
**


End file.
